


you make it easier (when life gets hard)

by anserpina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Shadam, adashi, broganes, can you believe this isnt even an au this is canon voltron, have known adam for twelve hours and i love him already, keith helps shiro get engaged, personally i cant, to his ultra sexy boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anserpina/pseuds/anserpina
Summary: In which two Garrison pilots get engaged and promise to love each other foreverfeat. Keith, Shiro's funky gay sidekick and pseudo little brother





	you make it easier (when life gets hard)

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't seen the first episode of season 7 or the spoilers yet, then this fic isn't for you. i address what goes down between Adam and Shiro in that episode so i would do a quick search on google first before reading this.
> 
> edit: wrote this the day of the announcement regarding Shiro and Adam and i'm keeping it up because they deserved better. they deserved THIS. hope you like it.

Adam prided himself on being sensible. He was pragmatic- always had been and always would be. He wasn’t one to be daring and he wasn’t one to take risks. He was the type who kept to themselves and observed the risk takers, watched as they made poor decisions that either resulted in broken bones or messy mistakes. He liked to make practical decisions and was a big fan of using pro and con lists to make any major choice.

 

So the fact that he was standing in a jewelry shop, no pro and con list in sight, with a reckless and hasty sixteen year old boy at his side to help him find a ring so he can propose, last minute, to the love of his life? Very out of character for Adam.

 

As fate would have it, the love of his life was reckless in his own ways, one of which was basically adopting the young boy that was eyeing some silver plated rings on the other side of the store. Adam was skeptical when Takashi had come back to their on-campus apartment at the end of the semester with the younger cadet in tow and had been even less enthusiastic when he had told Adam that he had volunteered to take Keith in over summer break. But he wasn’t heartless and he knew that Takashi wouldn’t have made a decision like that without him unless he was certain it would be fine- so he relented and agreed to let Keith stay.

 

After just one day of watching them together, it was clear that Takashi and Keith were cut of the same cloth. Two reckless forces, both ready to completely upturn Adam’s carefully constructed life. Takashi had been reckless when he had first entered Adam’s life; he had walked into the Garrison library, knocked over an entire stack of his books, cursed vehemently and then had flashed a smile brighter than every star in the sky. It was that smile that had worked its way right into Adam’s heart and it was that smile that was stuck to the forefront of his mind, every hour of every day. Which is how he had arrived at the decision that he wanted to keep that blinding smile in his life, forever.

 

So he had convinced Takashi’s sidekick to come help him find the perfect ring- which may have been the wrong decision, seeing as mini-Takashi was currently reaching over the counter to grab the handle of the ring case. “Whoa, whoa,” he said as he yanked on Keith’s jacket collar. “What exactly do you think you’re doing?”

 

He scowled. “I want to see this one,” he replied, pointing at one of the rings.

 

“Okay, then ask someone? You can’t just get it yourself, oh my god.” He waved down one of the attendants and pointed to the glass case. “Do you mind if we see this one?”

 

The attendant pulled out the ring, a smooth silver with stars engraved along the side.

 

Keith whistled. “Yeah. That’s Shiro’s ring, absolutely.”

 

He agreed. It was the type of ring that would be perfect for him, casual and simple but still detailed with the thing they both loved most- the stars. “I’ll take that one,” he said with a smile. The attendant took the ring to box and wrap it and he felt a tug on his sleeve. 

 

“You’re really going to do this, huh?” Keith asked. He looked doubtful, almost like he couldn’t believe that Adam had the nerve to go through with it. Frankly, he couldn’t believe it himself. 

 

“Of course.” He shrugged and turned to face the younger cadet. “Why wouldn’t I?”

 

“It’s just…” He hesitated and his eyes turned shifty. “Well. Shiro’s leaving for the Kerberos mission soon.” He paused again and looked at the counter instead of Adam. “I know you didn’t want him to go.”

 

He sighed. He knew that Keith had been listening. He had seen him scurry down the hall after his big fight with Takashi and hadn’t known how to approach it. “It’s simple, Keith. If Shiro is going to leave, I want him to know that I support him.” He frowned and looked at the younger boy’s cautious expression. “I didn’t agree with him going on this mission- still don’t agree with it. But that doesn’t mean that I don’t love him anymore.” He looked over at the ring box, now being placed in a black bag. “If he goes… I want him to have a part of me with him.”

 

“That’s,” Keith paused. “Really lame. It’s sweet, but it also makes me want to make fun of you.”

 

Adam couldn’t help but laugh at his scrunched up nose and furrowed eyebrows. “Someday, you’re going to find someone who makes you feel the same way,” he replied.

 

“Ugh. Don’t tell me that.”

 

* * *

 

He knew there was never going to be a perfect time to propose. Between his adjunct classes, Takashi’s recruitment sessions and flight preparation, he knew that whatever alone time they had was going to be all of the time that he would get. So he carried the ring with him, settled in the pocket of his uniform jacket, and waited for an opening.

 

And finally, he got one. A friday night when neither of them had any obligations and the two of them could just relax in their little apartment. A small haven of nirvana from the hustle of military life. He waited until Takashi had settled on the couch and had kissed his forehead, the same way he did every night, and then he pulled out the box.

 

Time froze, just for a few moments, and then: he laughed.

 

Adam wasn’t sure if it was the heat of the summer night that he felt or his own blush that was spreading across his face. It must have been the second one, though, because his boyfriend grimaced and grabbed his hands placatingly. 

 

“No, no,” Takashi said. “Let me explain.” He reached into his pajama pants pocket and pulled out an identical little black box. “It seems we had the same idea,” he said. He flipped open the box and placed it on Adam’s thigh. There was a shiny silver band that was reflecting in the light and engraved into the side of the bands was- yes. Little stars.

 

“Oh,” he replied. He was at a loss for words, so he simply opened his own box and held it out. He heard Takashi’s responding gasp and his light chuckle when he noticed the carvings and Adam began laughing as well. “You know, I love being on the same page most of the time but this is kind of ridiculous.”

 

Takashi laughed and picked up the box still sitting on Adam’s leg. “I know I haven’t technically asked yet, but-”

 

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you, you idiot.” He let Takashi slid the ring onto his left hand and then held the same hand out. “I’m assuming you also want to marry me?”

 

That blinding smile, the same one that he fell in love with all those years ago, flashed across Takashi’s face. “Of course,” he said softly. He placed his hand in Adam’s open palm and watched as he slid on the matching ring. He smiled down at it for a few seconds before he frowned. “Are you sure about this?”

 

“Positive,” Adam replied. He took both of his boyfriend’s hands in his and held them tightly. “I know that I said I wouldn’t be here when you returned. But… I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you, Shiro.” He intertwined their hands together and smiled. “I’ll be here when you get back from the Kerberos mission. Because I can’t imagine living my life without you in it.”

 

Takashi smiled back at him and squeezed his hand. “I love you too. I… I don’t want you to think I’m doing this because I have something to prove. It’s not about that.” He looked at their rings, shining under the fluorescent lighting. “But if I’m not going to be able to be a pilot for much longer- I have to do this. This mission and our research could help millions of people. I can’t turn my back on that.”

 

“I know,” Adam said. “That’s one of the reasons why I love you, Takashi. You always do what is right.” He paused for just a moment and then smiled at him lovingly. “Just come back to me, okay? Promise you’ll come home.”

 

Shiro pulled him close and kissed his temple. “I’ll come home, Adam. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> adashi or shadam?? let me know what yall think.
> 
> as always, kudos and comments greatly appreciated! thanks for reading!


End file.
